Chaser
Chihaya Niijima, under the alias Chaser, is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance She usually wears a purple lace chiffon shirt under a black short-sleeved blazer, a belt that holsters her Mk.23 SOCOM pistol in a thigh holster, black thigh-high socks, a purple-and-black belt around her left thigh for no particular reason, and a black mini-skirt with three purple lines running parallel from the edge of the skirt and ending right below her breasts. Three more parallel lines also in purple follow a similar pattern, this time starting at her collar and running until the end of her blazer. Her combat armor is patterned similarly, though she wears a black skin-tight bodysuit instead of the aforementioned outfit under dark silver armor on her chest, shoulders, forearms, shins, knees, and boots. A combat armor-exclusive headset worn on her right side allows her to finely zoom in with her rifle's scope by having the headset read her brainwaves or communicate with her DMSD-X0 Weapon hybrid, though it also retains a communicator for coordination with her fellow Yakuza. Her right thigh retains its pistol holster, her Arcane Energy Weapon hybrid is stored behind her waist favoring her left hand, and she carries her HK-417 rifle in hand with a sling around her neck connecting to her rifle. The first outfit described is her usual business attire, where she carries a briefcase holding her other two weapons should she need them. Her top is slightly smaller than she intended, thus emphasizing her modest bust and her need to wear a blazer that she keeps buttoned up towards the bottom to hide her exposed midriff. Since Gorgons have a patch of scale-like patterns on their skin, Chaser finds that her shins have the small patches of scales, though isn't that bothered by them. Personality Chihaya is a popular girl, always putting on a smile and having a cute aura to her. Though, she is an otaku at heart, and thus enjoys such pleasures as video games, anime, and manga; she's even a soft-core Fujoshi. While not a serious otaku, she is known to dislike leaving her house, and usually only goes places with her friends. In spite of all this, she maintains a cheery and bubbly atmosphere around her, and ignores any attempts to mock her with a smile. Her seemingly-innocent nature almost brings with it a natural cuteness that she often uses to her advantage. Deep down, however, she has serious Chunibyo, otherwise known as 8th-Grade syndrome. The over-exposure to anime when she first moved to the city from her rural upbringing caused her 8th-Grade syndrome and she often mixes up her delusions of grandeur with harsh reality. Her 8th-Grade syndrome is severe, where she frequently confuses her real self with her in-game "Chaser" persona: a sophisticated female gorgon with nerves of steel and an itchy trigger finger with dark powers. One moment, she may be cracking a joke and laughing, the next, she's scolding you for laughing at her joke because it was inappropriate despite most likely being very appropriate humor. If someone points on her Chunibyo, she gets very embarrassed and self-consciousness, blushing heavily and denying everything. She may even get extremely angry and attack the one who identified her secrets. Background Chihaya lived in a rural town up until junior high, where she was required to move closer to her school. The unexplored urban jungle that was the city piqued her interests, causing her to develop Chunibyo from reading an excessive amount of manga, watching way too much anime, and playing a large amount of video games. When she reached 8th grade, a few of her friends introduced her to visual novels and RPGs, and she was immediately hooked. Upon graduating to high school, she found out about VRMMOs and asked for Evoked Legends Online, eventually ending up in the Damasu-kai as part of her fantasies to become a serious business lady. For now, she's supposed to be training under the Business Overseer of the Damasu-kai, but he's too busy chasing other girls' skirts to notice her. Instead, she's begun to teach herself how to do everything, and is becoming quite a successful and popular member of the Damasu-kai for her cuteness and self-taught skills. Relationships * Damasu-kai - Junior member, business division ** Kurokage - Junior and Apprentice (Kurokage claims to be "too busy" to teach her) ** Ketsueki - Senior and mentor (she's asked her for help since Kurokage is "preoccupied") ** Reigai - Senior and mentor in technology Abilities As a Gorgon, Chaser has access to the Ophidia ability of all Gorgons, as well as proficiency in illusions and status effects. Her techniques with illusions are impressive, and she's able to create very convincing fakes of people she knows well. Combined with her Chunibyo and imagination, she can make very unique and interesting illusions. Her unique Gorgon trait is "Illusion Overcharge." By using this ability, Chaser creates hyper-realistic illusions of herself that imitate her moves or work in conjunction with her to create amazingly coordinated combat, melee or sniping. With Ketsueki's teachings about manipulating people after gathering leverage on them, Chaser is able to extract information with her natural cuteness and use it against people for her own gain, though not to the same extent as her mentor. After some mentoring with Reigai, she obtained proficiency in the Damasu-Kai's weapons, as well as learned her marksmanship from him. That said, we can begin an overview of her weapons. Her pistol is a standard H&K Mark 23 pistol that fires custom hollow-point ammunition with an underbarrel laser sight/flashlight and a custom suppressor. Her H&K HK417 Rifle is a 16 inch "Recon" variant with a bipod, extended magazines firing armor-piercing poison ammunition, a custom rifle scope that has a highly-variable zoom which is finely tuned by her special headset. Finally, her DMSD-X0 Arcane Energy Weapon hybrid. It takes the initial appearance of a DMSD-42 Arcane pistol with a conversion kit to make it resemble a rifle, thus adding on a shoulder stock, rifle barrel, extended "magazines," and a holographic sight with an additional handguard and axe-like bayonet. However, this weapon is actually a combination of all the Damasu-kai Arcane Energy Weapons. Using highly-advanced internals designed by Reigai himself, this DMSD-X0 Weapon hybrid is able to toggle between Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Sub-machine Gun, and Pistol with a simple thought thanks to Chaser's custom headset. The axe bayonet isn't for show, and allows the weapon to access an additional tomahawk form that transforms the firearm into a tomahawk-like configuration and directing the arcane energy flow into the axe blade to enlarge it; this is done via an energy construct around the existing axe head. With some self-taught melee combat training, Chaser is a well-rounded foe in combat. For transportation, she often uses cars supplied the Damasu-kai or rides on her personal Royal Enfield Bullet 500 motorcycle, featuring a bobber conversion and a black/dark purple color scheme. Her bike features a storage space in its frame that holds an additional H&K Mark 23 pistol just like her own, as well as another DMSD-X0 Weapon hybrid in a compacted form for emergencies. The bike has been tuned for high speed chases and enhanced maneuverability for said chases. She's also a competent get-away driver, showing great skill in executing advanced car maneuvers that most wouldn't think to even attempt. She will use any cars without discrimination, with a preference for manual gear-boxes and the Subaru automotive company. Chaser has stated that her favorite car is the Subaru BRZ or WRX STI. Trivia * Another female Damasu-kai member! And also, the first Damasu-kai member to not be an executive! * Her DMSD-X0 weapon is read as "DMSD-X Zero," not "X-Oh." * She was originally a one-off character to further the plot, but Percy wanted to waifu her, so I made her a more permanent fixture. * She has a C-Cup bust size, though her bust is still bigger than Avaritia's. It even borders on being a D-Cup. Category:ELO Player Category:Female Category:Gorgon (ELO) Category:Character